


Прекрасный город

by centrefolds



Category: IAMX (Band)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centrefolds/pseuds/centrefolds
Summary: Предупреждения: дженовый рейтинг, альтернативный мирКраткое содержание: самая лучшая компания в сфере услуг, которая может воплотить любую вашу фантазиюПримечание: вдохновлено композицией Oh Beautiful Town





	Прекрасный город

– О! Прекрасный город, я там был. – Джек усмехается и проводит рукой по усам, приглаживая. – Да, это был отличный город, скажу я вам. Не знаю, как там с культурой, но развлечения были что надо.

Джек смеется и его поддерживают все четверо, сидящие за столом. Мерис чуть старше Джека и тоже наладчик, Сорве – штурман, Джео, самый младший участник попойки, работает в отсеке за рубкой, занимается чем-то ужасно важным. В баре, как всегда темно и шумно. В каждом из семи углов весит проектор со своим языком, посередине общая зона и столы для игры.

Вечер перед выходным Джек традиционно проводит здесь с компанией, которая попадется. У него нет каких-то особых друзей, просто ему не нравится выпивать одному, а эти ребята кажутся нормальными.

\- Когда я еще был на «Парусе», мы возили туда больших шишек. – Голос Джека тонет в гуле, сидящие за столом наклоняются к нему ближе, и он рассказывает все, что видел.

***

В Содморре каждое время года было самым лучшим. Тщательно выбранные летние дни, с мягким солнцем и теплым ветром. Золотая осень с запахом созревших плодов и туманом. Прохладная зима со снегом, который не таял и не пачкался. Весна с расцветающими во всех уголках цветами и поющими птицами. Каждый сезон был прекрасен и предсказуем и это, одно из того, что привлекало туда целые толпы.

В Содморре туристов было гораздо больше, чем местных, а местных было в разы больше, чем коренных. Один или два года Министерство отслеживало прирост и убыль населения, пока не сосредоточилось полностью на мигрантах. Чтобы получить статус жителя было достаточно проработать три года в любой компании и на любой должности, главное, чтобы по бумагам она располагалась на планете. Кроме скидок на услуги этот статус ничего не давал, поэтому обычно его получали завсегдатаи. Кто-то и правда вливался в местный бизнес, но большинство покупало рабочие карточки.

Тысячи жителей обслуживали сотни тысяч клиентов каждую неделю. Здесь было все - бордели, охота, бордели, спа, бордели, азартные игры, бордели, аттракционы, бордели. В основном поэтому в приличном обществе не одобрялись говорить о Содморре. Все там бывали, но мало кто мог в этом признаться. Впрочем, это вполне соответствовало репутации и даже их девиз “Все, что случилось в Содморре, останется в Содморре”, только подчеркивал приватность. Хотя, по справедливости, он должен был звучать “Все, что вы только можете себе представить, уже случалось в Содморре”. Это был город для воплощения самых разнузданных фантазий.

Мэла жила в Содморре уже седьмой год. Она два раза продавала свою рабочую карточку и смогла скопить достаточную сумму, чтобы обзавестись миленькой комнаткой не в самом плохом районе. До работы добираться было достаточно далеко, но ее возил корпоративный транспорт. В “Энимге” заботились не только о клиентах, но и о сотрудниках. Конечно, чтобы они могли ещё лучше заботится о клиентах. Энимге - элитный посредник между туристами и поставщиками удовольствий, предоставляет все услуги, которые вписываются в очень свободные законы Содморра.

В 16-й день второго летнего месяца Мэла была дежурным администратором на главной стойке Энимге и это был последний день ее работы. Как, впрочем, и работы Энимге, работы Содмора и самого Содморра.

Заказ, который поступил на ее пульт был самым необычным из тех, что Мэла когда-либо видела, а у нее был большой опыт. Поначалу она подумала, что это шутка, потом, что это невозможно, потом она обратилась к главному менеджеру. Началась суета и Мэла уже не знала, кто за что отвечает и что ей делать. Она настолько растерялась, что уже не могла заниматься привычной работой. Казалось, что парализовано все агентство.

Постепенно растерянность сменялась осознанием и ужасом. К обеду, с невероятной задержкой в один час и двадцать три минуты, решение было принято. Мэла ответила на заказ. Он был принят.

Репутация Энимге была превыше всего. Воплотим в жизнь все ваши фантазии - так заканчивалось письмо с подтверждением. Сроки выполнения семнадцать часов. Мэла с ужасом перечитывала начальные условия: уничтожить Содморр с помощью взрыва “соляной бомбы”, видеотрансляция обязательна. Заказчик: Христианская объединенная армия спасения.

Первым пунктом в плане было сохранить конфиденциальность. Для этого в Энимге всем задействованным сотрудникам пообещали эвакуацию для них и членов их семей, при условии сохранения тайны. Семьи у Мэлы не было, и сейчас она была этому рада как никогда раньше. До отправления корабля оставалось 9 рабочих часов и 7 часов на сборы.

Каждый раз, с улыбкой принимая заказ, давая комментарии, общаясь с поставщиками, Мэла хотела сказать им, что через 9 рабочих часов и 7 часов свободного времени они все умрут. Через 8 рабочих часов и 7 часов свободного времени, через 7 рабочих часов и 7 часов свободного времени... С каждым часом становилось все тревожнее, но никто кроме Мэлы и управляющего состава не знал, что их ждёт. Даже Министерство. Репутация Энимге была известна всем, особенно работникам. Мэла не хотела умереть ещё до того, как погибнет её мир.

Вторым пунктом плана была подготовка и минирование. Запас соляных бомб был не только у Энимге, но и у любого уважающего себя подрядчика. Их широко использовали в развлечениях, производстве энергии и даже для освещения. Эта была самая лёгкая часть. Достаточно разместить готовые бомбы в стратегически важных местах, и они потянут за собой все сектора и кварталы. При единовременном запуске можно взорвать всю планету, а не только жилую её часть. Конечно, это было опасно и Министерство не раз призывало корпорации перейти на более дорогие и безопасные материалы, но солевые бомбы, как их все назвали, независимо от назначения, были слишком выгодными, чтобы кто-то всерьёз заменил их чем-то другим. На работников Энимге никто не обращал внимания, а те, кто обращал не могли им помешать.

Через 9 рабочих часов и 2 часа свободного времени Содморр был подготовлен к выполнению заказа.

Третья часть плана - обеспечить прямую трансляцию с безопасного расстояния в надлежащем качестве. Для этого в Энимге использовали сотни роботизированных камер. По плану, они должны были работать по 90 секунд земного времени, после чего взрываться и запускать следующую камеру. И так по цепочке, охватывающей все от поверхности до стратосферы. Таким образом охват и масштаб должен был в лучшем виде передать происходящее и доставить незабываемое удовольствие заказчику.

Четвёртая и пятая часть плана — это эвакуация и запуск. С ними не должно было быть проблем, тем не менее, при посадке Мэла чувствовала буквально каменное напряжение в воздухе. Никто не разговаривал. Дети не плакали. Казалось, что это очередь на плановый, скучный медосмотр, если бы все не прятали глаза, боясь осознать, что бегут с тонущего корабля. Мэла считала, что ей очень повезло оказаться по эту сторону. Она считала, что она очень удачлива в жизни и поэтому старалась помочь всем нуждающимся. Старалась быть доброй и отзывчивой. Может это и склонило судьбу в её пользу и поэтому в последний день дежурила именно она и именно ей на пульт поступил этот заказ. Больше ничем она не могла это объяснить и была безмерно благодарна за возможность выжить.

Через 9 рабочих часов и 7,5 часов свободного времени от подтверждения заказа отчалил эвакуационный корабль Энимге. Учитывая обстоятельства и конфиденциальность, корабль был переименован в нейтральное «Лот». Небольшое количество людей, не задействованных в выполнении заказа, могли наблюдать взрывы на центральной палубе. Коктейли за счёт заведения.

Ровно через семнадцать часов после подтверждения заказа и через ровно 19,5 часов после его поступления на пульт дежурного администратора Энимге на территории Содморра случился самый массовый в новейшей истории взрыв соляных бомб, повлёкший за собой фактическое уничтожение целой планеты.

Началось все с невыносимого грохота. Динамики заклинило и после доли секунды нестерпимого визга их отключили. Мэла видела, как кричали люди, когда им отрывало руки и не хотела это ещё и слышать. Из плечей брызгали фонтаны крови. Головы отлетали так же легко, как и конечности, каша из мяса, крови и внутренних органов летела на камеры, когда они взрывались, ошмётки разлетались ещё дальше. В каком-то смысле, это было даже красиво. Кровь синтебрианцев была изумрудной, а кости синеватыми. Целлосы лопались, как шарики, заваливая бледно-розовыми кишками темно-бордовые обрубки коренов. Индиго и чёрная кровь джтов, их же яркие кислотно-желтые кости и кучки мяса торчали из куч пушистого меха их питомцев, разорванных на части. Но больше всего было, конечно, людей и похожих на них гуманоидов. Их искореженные лица застывали в соляных столбах, врастая, как страницы истории.

Ликвидация, шестой пункт плана, о котором никто не говорил вслух прошла безупречно. Содморр покрылся соляным туманом, иногда выплевывающим арматуру, куски зданий и нанизанные на них трупы, как животное, отрыгивающее свою шерсть. Весь процесс занял меньше часа. Смерть каждого заняла несколько секунд. Репутация Энимге была, как всегда безупречна. Этот день вошёл в историю, как производственная катастрофа небывалых масштабов. По официальным данным никто не выжил. Руководство Энимге в Содморре чудесным образом уехало за два дня до трагедии на выездное мероприятие. Никто не задавал им лишних вопросов.

***

Мэла, теперь Джое, слушал рассказы о когда-то своём мире. О борделях, задорных девчонках, погоде. О том, что на Содморре за деньги можно было купить что угодно. Балагур Джек был действительно хорошим рассказчиком и Джое смеется вместе со всеми. Заинтриговано подначивает Джека и совершенно натурально удивляется.

\- Да ну! Не может быть такого. - Джое отмахивается, Джек поглаживает усы и приговаривает

\- Так все и было, прекрасный был город, скажу я вам. Прекрасный, да

В конце вечера Джое изрядно набиравшись, возвращается к себе в закрытый сектор. Соляные столбы с лицами содморрцев все ещё стоят у него перед глазами. Они всегда будут там, напоминая о том, как сильно Джое хочет жить и как ему повезло тогда оказаться за пультом.


End file.
